Afilando Colmillos
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Finalmente es despertado el nuevo líder de la manada y el poder recayó en alguien inesperado que tampoco estaba interesado en el puesto, ni sus implicaciones. Es una nueva era, y con esta nuevos conflictos surgen. Los nuevos lideres deben marcar su territorio frente a las generaciones anteriores y reflejar su ideología a los territorios hermanos. Universo alterno.
1. I

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Universo Alterno.**

 **Más allá del KiriBaku y SeroMina, también van a ir apareciendo diferentes parejas necesarias para el avance de la trama. Por las dudas y si no les gustan, las menciono todas ahora y son libres de elegir si igualmente van a leer la historia o no.**

 **La que tendrá más participación junto a las principales es Tetsutetsu x Kendou, las siguientes que no tendrán tanta participación pero si van a aparecer son: TodoMomo, IzuOcha, OjiHaga y MiriNeji (talvez también TamaNeji).**

* * *

 **I**

En la habitación resonaban molestos ruidos de sillas siendo arrastradas, mientras sus compañeros de vivienda se preguntaban que pudo haber sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿ya vas a hablar? —se adelantó a preguntar Bakugou.

Mina negó con la cabeza señalando hacia la puerta del baño.

—No puedo hasta que estemos todos.

El rubio, molesto, se acercó a la puerta para golpearla repetidamente y con bastante fuerza. Kaminari junto a Sero, interesados en la noticia, empezaron a llamar a quien se encontraba en el cuarto de baño apurándolo para que salga. Unos minutos después, salió Kirishima con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza y los labios bien apretados; Bakugou extrañado por su apariencia no dijo nada y se sentó frente a la Alfa.

—¿Ahora puedes hablar?

—Si —respondió la chica, antes de que comenzara se le adelantó Kaminari.

—¿No tendrían que estar también Midoriya y Todoroki? —ante su pregunta Bakugou lo miró con una expresión de disgusto y Sero con una pensativa— dijiste que tenemos que estar todos —continuó hablándole a la chica. Ella asintió rascándose el cuello y siguió hablando.

—Todoroki ya se enteró por otros medios y Midoriya ya no es necesario —antes de que la interrumpieran nuevamente, esta vez era el turno de Sero, siguió— la diosa dice que ya fue elegido el nuevo Alfa.

Ya habiendo terminado de hablar se acercó a la cocina a servirse tanto para ella como para sus compañeros un vaso de cerveza. En la habitación había diferentes reacciones. Kaminari por un lado sonreía por haberse salvado de tal responsabilidad, Sero observaba fijamente a sus compañeros intentando notar algún cambio, Kirishima tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y se sujetaba la cabeza mientras seguía manteniendo los labios fuertemente apretados. En cuanto a Bakugou, desde que Ashido había terminado de hablar seguía teniendo una expresión sorprendida.

—Es imposible —finalmente soltó el chico cuando la Alfa le pasó su vaso— no tuve ningún cambio, la diosa te dijo mal.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa de lastima, era sabido que la diosa nunca se equivocaba.

—No me lo dijo a mí directamente, sabes tan bien como yo que solo se comunica con las brujas. Lo tenía que decir frente a ustedes cuatro ya que son mis más cercanos y entre ustedes se encontraba el otro Alfa de la manada —soltó una pequeña risa mientras le dejaba el último vaso a Kirishima— no saben lo enojado que estaba el señor Endeavor al saber que el nuevo Alfa no era su hijo. Pobre Shoto —concluyó negando con la cabeza lentamente, para luego probar su cerveza.

Bakugou tenía los ojos salidos, la respuesta más obvia para la diosa era elegirlo a él como el nuevo Alfa y tal vez, solo tal vez, si se alejaba de su acertada elección era elegirlo a Todoroki que era hijo del Alfa de la anterior generación. No había otras opciones, pero en el transcurso de los años no fue pasando nada.

Ashido se había convertido en la mujer Alfa de la manada en una edad sorprendentemente temprana, ya aquellos días le causaba extrañeza no ser elegido en las fechas cercanas a su compañera o mejor dicho, antes. Pero ahora que llegó el momento, que la diosa luna comunicó que ya había sido el macho alfa de su manada elegido, todavía no había tenido ningún cambio. Mina sufrió el cambio de su color de piel, cabello y ojos a los 15 años; el ya tenía 22 y nada. Eso era ridículo, parecía más bien un mal chiste.

Empezó a llevar su vaso a la boca cuanto escuchó ruido de cristales rotos. Giró la vista hacia su izquierda para notar a Kirishima totalmente inclinado y escupiendo vidrios.

Ashido se acercó a su amigo y le quitó el pañuelo a la vez que le levantaba el rostro. Su cabello antes negro se había convertido en un rojo furioso, y se podía notar como de sus labios donde caían gotas de sangre mientras escupía pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, sobresalían unos afilados dientes.

La rosada, luego de estudiar su apariencia, terminó de acercarse para abrazarlo; mientras que Kaminari junto a Sero se acercaban para ver lo sucedido. Solo Bakugou se quedó en su lugar, observando la escena. Apretaba con fuerza el vaso, mientras observaba con rabia a su mejor amigo que se había convertido en su líder. Puesto que siempre había deseado.

—Lo siento... —escuchó que le susurraban, mientras que sus compañeros lo felicitaban. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los puños y gritar en silencio, ya que, peor aún, debía presentarle sus respetos y jurar su eterna lealtad.

El tema es que no solo debía rebajarse en ese lugar, frente a sus amigos más cercanos. Sino que tendrían que hacerlo nuevamente delante de las generaciones anteriores. Toda su vida espero ser el Alfa de su manada y poder ofrecerse como líder para conquistar nuevos terrenos, volver a ser lo que fueron en el pasado y no solo un par de perros que un par de días al mes debían ser atados para no romper las cosas.

Observó a Kirishima que ya se había limpiado la sangre de su boca, sus compañeros de la misma clase inferior como él, empezaron a aplaudir pidiendo que hable y Ashido a su lado también lo alentaba.

—No... —Levantó la mano para pedirles que se detengan— no estoy ni nunca estuve interesado en esto —fijó su vista en Bakugou—. Lo siento, sé que siempre quisiste este lugar.

El rubio finalmente levantó la vista para que sus miradas se encontraran y notó que algo más había cambiado, los últimos días Kirishima caminaba inclinado y pensó que era porque se encontraba deprimido por alguna razón. Pero estaba escapando de la realidad, parado firme frente suyo vio como quien antes era un par de centímetros más bajo que él, ahora le llevaba una cabeza.

Sus ojos, además de un poder regalado, reflejaban una fuerza que podría mover montañas. Dentro de sí empezó a temblar mientras giraba la vista hacia sus amigos que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Sin duda Kirishima podría obligarlos a dirigirse a un precipicio y ellos se sentirían alegres de saltar. Era parecido al fuerte terror cuando hicieron el anuncio de que Ashido sería su Alfa y notaron más temprano de lo esperado la fuerza que tenía sobre ellos. Como la que estaba liberando ahora, una fragancia para tranquilizarlos y así alejarlos del terror que estaba naciendo en ellos. Lo diferente a la anterior vez es que Bakugou observaba a Mina como su igual, a alguien que en el mañana caminaría a su lado y seguramente sobrepasaría. Pero con la elección de Kirishima ya no estaban esas esperanzas, él fue convertido en una pieza de ajedrez que ellos podrían usar a su antojo.

Ashido frotó la espalda de Kirishima y mientras susurraba palabras en su oído, este respondía negando con la cabeza. Ella se alejó aplaudiendo para llamar la atención del grupo.

—Kirishima decidió no hacer la primer redención, pero —giró para mirar al aludido— la próxima es obligatoria —volvió a mirar a su pequeña manada— ni bien este todo organizado les avisaré cuando se hace. Para disgusto del anterior Alfa, seguramente se hará en su mansión.

—No me puedo imaginar cómo estará ese sujeto —comentó Kaminari mientras se ponía una campera.

—¿Bromeas?, HIZO UN SANTUARIO EN SU CASA —siguió Sero— el tipo estaba seguro que tendría una estirpe de Alfas.

—Pobre Shoto —concluyó Kaminari con palabras suaves, luego levantó la voz de nuevo— ¿me tengo que quedar para algo más?

—No, puedes irte —le respondió Ashido y este no tardo en hacerle caso.

La chica empezó a tomar su abrigo junto a las múltiples cosas que usaba para tapar su persona.

—¿Puedes quedarte? Necesito hablar contigo a solas —dijo Bakugou. Ashido respondió afirmativamente.

—Todo por no morirme de calor con esas cosas. Mañana también debo hablar contigo —dijo tomándole el hombro a Kirishima.

—Si —respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sero aprovechó la oportunidad y llevo a Ashido a la habitación de Kaminari, donde ella dormiría, para jugar con la Xbox. Y porque no, seguramente aprovecharía la oportunidad para coquetear un poco. Bakugou en cambio, se quedo en la sala; teniendo la vista fija en la habitación de Kirishima.

* * *

 **Cada lugar que lo subo, cada lugar que lo aclaro.**

 **Aunque menciono el termino Alfa, esta historia no sucede en el Omegaverse.**

 **Bueno, eso. Espero que les guste.**


	2. II

**II**

Primero escuchó como abrían la puerta, para luego sentir la luz del techo atacando sus ojos. Levantó su brazo inconscientemente para protegerse de la luz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dormida.

Sus ojos se terminaron de acostumbrar a la luz y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Kaminari mirándola confundido. Luego de un momento, el chico se acercó a la puerta para dejarla seguir durmiendo.

—Espera —dijo aún somnolienta

—No, está bien —respondió el chico arrastrando las palabras, haciendo ver que en la salida había estado tomando—. No sabía que estabas acá. Sigue durmiendo, Kirishima ya se levantó así que voy a dormir en su habitación.

Con lo dicho por Kaminari se empezó a despabilar. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a frotar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hora es? —dice al mirar por la ventana y notar que seguía oscuro.

—Las 5 —responde señalando hacia la puerta— ese maniático del ejercicio se levantó para correr —mira a su amiga con su no tan bonita cara de sueño— no me molesta que te quedes en mi cama —Mina niega con la cabeza mientras lentamente se va levantando.

—Está bien, necesito hablar con él —dice bostezando— prefiero irme cuando aún está oscuro, además —continúa— quiero escapar de los quejidos de Bakugou.

Kaminari ríe mientras se sienta en la cama y comienza a sacarse las botas.

—Estará super molesto los próximos días, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Kirishima —Ashido afirma con la cabeza mientras pasa por su lado y se dirige a la puerta.

—Será el primer reto del colorado —dice desde la puerta— buenas noches.

Kaminari piensa un momento en las últimas palabras de Mina, quedándose dormido inmediatamente después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada sin haber recordado el cambio de apariencia que había tenido su amigo.

Ni bien la Alfa sale de la habitación de Kaminari, ve que Kirishima estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de entrada. Lo llama y él se gira, cerrando la puerta sin haber salido.

— ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo en mi habitación —dijo mientras la chica se apresuraba para estar a su lado.

—Está bien —dijo poniendo la mano en el picaporte y saliendo— tenemos que hablar.

Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza y salió junto a su amiga, con ciertos nervios que se hacían notar en su rostro.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio, cosa que a la ruidosa Ashido no le agradaba, así que ya habiendo llegado a la calle y con Kirishima sin soltar palabra, ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Vamos, Kiri. ¿No tienes ninguna pregunta? —dijo la chica, mientras se volteaba para seguir caminando hacia atrás mirando a su amigo— ¿No es lo más emocionante que te pasó en tu vida?

Kirishima solamente la observó durante un instante, para dirigir su mirada nuevamente al suelo.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Mina levantó la ceja y volvió a su anterior posición, caminando junto al otro. Luego alzó su mano para revolver, con esfuerzo ya que la cabeza del otro se había alejado bastante de la suya, el cabello de Kirishima; que además de color también estaba tomando otra textura, para finalmente seguir hablando.

—De las reglas, ¿las sabes? —Kirishima rodeo los ojos y la miró, dando por obvia la respuesta— te las tienes que saber. Es indispensable que el Alfa las tenga tan claras como el abecedario.

—Bakugou se las sabe de memoria —soltó en un suspiro.

—Entonces que te las enseñe —dijo como un gran descubrimiento. Kirishima apretó los puños molesto, odiaba lo que sin desearlo le había hecho a su amigo— Kirishima ahora eres el Alfa, no hay escape a eso.

— ¿En serio no hay escape?

—La diosa ya eligió —susurró la chica.

—Pero...

—Ahora no hay escape. Eres un Alfa, soy un Alfa y podemos hacer grandes cosas con esto —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Habiendo terminado de hablar, Ashido empezó a correr. Después de observar que no había nadie en la calle, decidió mostrar los beneficios que tenían en su posición. En su caso, comenzó a soltar una especie de liquido viscoso por sus manos que al apoyar sus pies sobre este hacía que estos se resbalaran y apuraban su marcha. Lanzó el líquido a los costados para rápidamente rodear a Kirishima por donde este iba trotando.

—Si, eres grandiosa Ashido.

La chica suspiró y se apresuró en acercarse al chico para saltar y abrazarlo.

—Ambos lo somos Kiri —después de soltarse del breve abrazo, siguió lanzando más del líquido para hacer de cuenta que patinaba. En un momento también aprovecho para dar un giro en el aire.

La cantidad de alegría de su amiga le hizo despertar una risa, que Mina se alegró en contemplar mientras comenzaba a patinar hacia atrás.

—Mas allá de las habilidades únicas de cada Alfa, en mi caso este líquido, también están las habilidades constantes —Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza sabiendo de lo que hablaba— las que tenemos todos.

—Los olores —completo Kirishima

—Exacto —dijo señalando su respuesta y feliz por su interés— los olores que podemos largar. Seguramente en el libro está con palabras más bonitas, pero es eso.

— ¿Cuáles son? —comentó Kirishima— los que más recuerdo son los usados para tranquilizar y para seducir.

Ashido le guiño el ojo y mostró una sonrisa burlona, Kirishima la observó confundido.

— ¿Estás interesado en este último? —dijo la chica, mientras Kirishima se sonrojaba.

—No es eso, es... —Mina lo detuvo.

—Está bien, sigamos —vio que alguien cruzaba la calle y apresuró para taparse y caminar normalmente—. También está el olor de la obediencia.

— ¿No vendría a ser lo mismo a los otros dos? Si está nervioso, te obliga a relajarte. Si no está interesado, te obliga a desearte —Ashido puso una mueca incómoda mientras su amigo hablaba, había notado en su voz un tono molesto. Kirishima al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió callarse.

—Más o menos —siguió al rato la chica— pero, bueno. Parece que no te gusta este tema, así que será mejor pasar a uno mas boni- —Kirishima la cortó.

—No, lo lamento. Sigue.

Ashido levantó los hombros y continúo.

—No todos los Alfas se aprovechan de su olor, ¿lo sabes? —Kirishima se rascó la nuca, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo— tenemos un largo historial de buenos Alfas... solo, que tuvimos mala suerte con nuestra anterior generación —Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza—. Esta es una de las razones por las que me alegra que seas mi compañero —le golpea en el hombro mientras él se detiene a tomar agua, asiendo que la botella se le caiga— eres muy muy muy muy muy muuuuuuuy bueno —el otro la mira con una sonrisa tímida— ¿Qué mejor que un líder noble?

—Uno listo, que sepa que caminos tomar —dijo el al sentarse contra la pared de una casa— no soy la cabeza más brillante.

—Yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor —dijo sentándose a su lado— pero quiero ser una gran líder con todas mis fuerzas.

—Si, y lo serás. Pero no sé si yo seré tu mejor compañero, no podré completarte como lo haría Bakugou —Mina lo mira molesta ante el comentario— o Todoroki, o hasta Midoriya —cuando Kirishima mencionó a este último Ashido dio una risa baja mientras giraba la vista para otro lado. Este lo notó.

—En cuanto a Midoriya, ¿Qué pasó con él?

—... —Mina seguía con la mirada fija para otro lado, y cuando ya hubieron pasado unos minutos y Kirishima estaba cansado de esperar, continuó— por ahora prefiero no decírtelo —se giró para verlo, juntó sus dos manos en señal de suplica—, ¿me perdonas? Pronto lo sabrás, lo juro.

Kirishima aceptó, si era posible, prefería tener la menor cantidad de información nueva que sea posible. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Terminé de hablar de los olores?

—Nop

—Bueno, eso lo vas a estudiar por tu cuenta. Pídele ayuda a Bakugou, no sabemos lo que me costó acordarme de todo por mí misma.

Kirishima se la quedó mirando, luego negó con la cabeza mientras acercaba una de sus piernas estiradas para que la rodilla llegue a su pecho y sostenerla.

— ¿Pedirle un favor a Bakugou? Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Kirishima...

—No. No sé cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara —continuaba negando con la cabeza mientras acercaba su otra pierna para apretar junto a si ambas rodillas y tapar su rostro entre ellas— después de lo que quite.

—KIRISHIMA —gritó. Este la miró sorprendido y después a ambos lados, al minuto se escuchó el insulto de un vecino molesto.

—No grites —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno —dijo cambiando su posición, ahora sentada frente a él— yo no grito y tú no te echas la culpa de nada. Tú no decidiste ser Alfa, fue la diosa quien lo decidió. Bakugou es un adulto y lo va a terminar aceptando, como tú también —tomó un poco de aire, para seguir— tienes que estar preparado para lo que viene, para lo que estas destinado. Para lo que estamos destinados, y Bakugou... también es mi amigo. También me preocupa cómo se esta sintiendo y no quiero que sufra, pero es inevitable. Simplemente no estaba destinado a esto.

— ¿Y yo sí?

—Parece.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, mientras miraban como el sol comenzaba a salir. Ashido levantó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos aceptando el nuevo día. Kirishima soltó una de sus rodillas, estirando su pierna en todo su largo.

—Los olores —dijo Ashido aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Olores? —preguntó Kirishima empezando a oler, Mina abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

—No, tonto. Lo que estábamos hablando antes.

—Ah, ¿no dijiste que lo estudiara por mi cuenta?

—Si, —dijo la chica— pero necesito decirte esto. Bien —comenzó a sonrojarse— Okay.

Chocó las manos nerviosas por un rato, luego jugó con estas haciendo diferentes figuras contra el sol que se estaba asomando para terminar haciendo música con sus mejillas. Kirishima no hacía más que mirarla confundido, cuando iba a decir algo, lo que sea, ella continuó.

—Bien, bien Kirishima —dijo— es medio incómodo hablar de esto, pero prefiero que sepas.

—Bien —dijo Kirishima un tanto temeroso— me estas asustando —la chica rió nerviosa, luego inspiro y soltó aire decidida finalmente a hablar.

—Bien Kirishima, mi dulce, dulce Kirishima.

—Ashido, ¿Qué? —ella le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—Es difícil y solo escucha, bien —el chico afirmó con la cabeza y cerró su boca con un cierre imaginario. Ashido otra vez tomó aire, y lo soltó —. Tu cuerpo está cambiando, lo sabes. Tienes nuevas habilidades y necesitas tu tiempo para aprender a controlarlas —Kirishima afirmaba con la cabeza a medida que ella iba hablando— algunas habilidades son más interesantes que otras, algunas necesitan más cuidado que otras. Bien —pensó un momento como continuar, y se terminó sentando de una manera más relajada. Lo diría directamente— vas a estar muy caliente.

Kirishima se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, con la cabeza aún inclinada hacia arriba por las afirmaciones de cabeza que estaba dando. Bajó la cabeza, cerró la boca y luego la abrió de nuevo para hablar.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso —Kirishima empezó a reír, despreocupándose— espera, ya sé lo que parece. Pero es serio —Ejirou con una mano intentaba contener la risa, mientras que con la otra le hacía una señal para que prosiga— ¿Recuerdas lo del olor para seducir? —Kirishima paró de pronto, entendiendo a lo que se dirigía— no es solo ese olor. Tú estarás frente a un gran cambio, tú mente va a estar lleno de pensamientos relacionados al poder que has ganado. Ese poder te puede llenar la cabeza, ese poder te puede controlar y debes impedírselo. Porque con poder vas a creer que vas a tener lo que quieras, tomar a quien quieras. Y créeme, nunca te vas a perdonar.

—Ashido... —la chica se quedó entristecida pensando en la última parte— ¿en serio eso te sigue molestando? —ahora era ella la que tenia la mirada baja— él siempre lo menciona como el mejor día de su vida.

—No, Kirishima.

—No, ¿qué?

— ¿Cómo saber que él quería? —Kirishima se la quedó mirando preocupado, más que nada por el cambio de humor de su amiga—yo estaba con un poder que no podía controlar, caliente, creyéndome la puta ama y mi olor... lo... pudo haber obligado.

— ¿En serio te tienes en tal mala estima?

—No era yo en ese instante, y lo pude obligar a hacer algo que el no quería.

—No lo violaste Ashido, no puedo creer que te pase eso por la cabeza.

—Tuvimos sexo Kirishima, es como, hacerlo con alguien después de darle drogas. Yo le di mi tipo de droga para que se sienta fascinado por mí, para que me desee —al hablar apretaba con fuerzas su puño.

—El estuvo desde muchos años antes fascinado por ti —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me consta que le gusto, pero eso no significa que estuviera de acuerdo.

—Tampoco quita el que no sabes si tú misma querías —la chica lo miró con mirada interrogativa— técnicamente, tu también estabas siendo controlada.

—Eso es tonto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque a mí me gusta Sero —antes de que Kirishima pueda interrumpirla ella continuó— el fue tan lindo cuando empecé con estos cambios. No paraba de decir que le encantaba mi color de piel, mi cabello, mis ojos y hasta me compró estos cuernos para hacer el conjunto completo —dijo sacando los cuernos de su cabeza mientras sonreía, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se fue borrando— no paraba de pensar en cuanto me gustaría abrazarlo, o besarlo, o salir —se quedó mirando hacia la nada— después se fueron transformando. Los abrazos que deseaba eran sin ropa, los besos tomaban más profundidad y en vez de salir, solamente pensaba en encerrarnos en una habitación.

— ¿No crees que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas? Es común querer tener sexo con quien te gusta.

—No es común el poder obligarlo a que él también quiera.

—Ashido...

—No, Ashido nada. Kirishima, ponle que yo no lo obligué y que el genuinamente quería hacerlo conmigo. Ojalá sea así, porque creo que es super lindo cada vez que me invita a salir o sus coqueteos o esa sonrisa que tiene —dijo poniendo ambos dedos en la esquina de su boca— ¿Cómo voy a saber? Como Alfa, puedo obligarlo a que se sienta seducido por mí. Como Alfa, puedo hacer que cumpla mis deseos. Como Alfa puedo hacer que no cuestione mis órdenes. En ese momento yo no sabía controlarme. Cómo puedo saber si realmente fue todo calor del momento, de nuestros sentimientos mutuos o que sin quererlo realmente, pero sí mi cuerpo, termine liberando mi aroma para que él lo hiciera conmigo.

—Ashido...

—No —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, miró la hora y ya eran las 6— solo intenta estar pendiente de tus cambios, concéntrate en cómo controlar tus olores. Porque tu apariencia es algo que se puede solucionar con un barbijo y un gorro, pero tus habilidades y lo que puedes hacer con ellas no es tan simple —giró su vista hacia el departamento de sus amigos y notó que alguien había bajado y que miraba para todos lados buscándolos— y es peor si te gusta alguien, porque te arriesgas a lastimarlo.

Kirishima dirigió su vista para el lugar donde miraba su amiga y se encontró con Bakugou, que acababa de darse cuenta de donde estaban.

—Es un camino largo y debe ser lindo tener a alguien que te acompañe. Intenta, desde el principio, aprender a controlarlo.

—Estoy seguro que solo fue un lindo recuerdo para ambos —intentó subirle los ánimos a su amiga, mientras miraba a Bakugou corriendo a su encuentro— intenta pensar en positivo.

—Lo intento.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como Bakugou se acercaba, cuando solo quedaba una cuadra Ashido volvió a animarse.

—Recapitulando —comenzó sumando rápidamente con los dedos mientras caminaba para atrás— lee las reglas, apréndelas. Aprende a controlar tus cambios lo más rápido que te sea posible. Habla con Bakugou, que te acepte como el nuevo Alfa. Que más... —Bakugou estaba cada vez más cerca— Yaoyorozu.

— ¿El clan? Eso no lo mencionaste —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Bakugou ya había llegado a su lado.

—ALFA —gritó Bakugou dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Es cierto —Mina se acercó y Kirishima pudo notar un cambio en el aire que en el pasado le afectaba, rápidamente llevo uno de sus brazos a la espalda de Bakugou para sostenerlo mientras caía dormido— Me agrada bastante la líder actual y sus planes a futuro, necesitamos hacer buenas migas.

—¿Necesitabas dormirlo? —dijo mientras la chica lo ayudaba a cargar a Bakugou en su espalda, lo sentía más ligero.

—No me iba a dejar hablar y esto es importante. Entonces, si quieres puedes pasar a saludarla y presentarte como el nuevo Alfa. Después de muchas generaciones es la primer Yaoyorozu mujer que es Alfa que —hizo un gesto de las manos dando a entender que no sabía— parece significar algo para ellos. Me dijo que es muy importante para ella, pero no quiso explicarme. Lo que sé es que tiene la sangre mezclada.

— ¿Cómo sangre mezclada?

—Su madre es un vampiro —Kirishima abrió sus ojos tanto como podía— y no solo eso. El nuevo Alfa, el chico, está por casarse con una sirena.

—Bromeas —Kirishima no podía más de su asombro, Mina lo hablaba como si fueran los chimentos de las tres de la tarde. Sin duda su humor había mejorado.

—No, es cierto. Si quieres organizamos una cita para conocerla, a ella o al chico —dijo emocionada— en su mansión siempre tienen cosas dulces para recibirnos.

—Claro —dijo sin pensarlo Kirishima, Ashido dio un par de saltos en su lugar festejando.

Cada vez había más gente en la calle y habían alargado demasiado la despedida, así que empezaron a retomar el camino hacia el departamento de Kirishima donde este tenía que prepararse para trabajar y Ashido lo acompañaba mientras se acercaba a su auto.

* * *

 **Espero que les este interesando la historia, este es un universo que estuvo dando vueltas mi cabeza en los últimos meses y finalmente me decidí a crearlo.**

 **Me interesan mucho las sirenas, hombres lobo, brujas y etc. Así que me encanta poder escribir de esto de mi propia forma**


	3. III

**III**

Después de dejar a Bakugou acostado en su habitación, se metió en la ducha para prepararse para ir al trabajo. Mientras estaba bajo el agua pudo escuchar como Sero se despedía para ir a la universidad y un fuerte ronquido de Kaminari, que lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Salió del baño con solamente el pantalón puesto, ya que terminaría de cambiarse en su habitación y una toalla con la que secaba su cabello. Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta fue observar a Bakugou, que lo esperaba sentado en una silla.

—Bakugou —susurró y el otro bufó.

—No me mires con lastima —dijo al pararse y caminar hacia él— ni busques callarme con somníferos.

Kirishima dio una sonrisa triste, mientras dejaba la toalla sobre sus hombros —lo siento —dijo afligido, mirando hacia el suelo.

Bakugou tomó la toalla de Kirishima y le secó con fuerza excesiva el cabello— deja de disculparte, mierda —tomó la toalla y la tiró al suelo. Se alejó unos pasos y se lo quedó observando, Kirishima estaba en una posición inclinada que no le permitía ver su rostro. Luego fijo su vista hacia arriba, a su nuevo cabello rojo. Que ya seco se estaba parando — ¿Qué carajos pasa con tu pelo? —Kirishima finalmente levantó la mirada para llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

—No sé, quiere estar para arriba.

—¿No te gusta?

—No dije eso, sino que resalta demasiado —Bakugou rió con burla, Kirishima finalmente se digno a mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta resaltar a cada lugar que vas? —Kirishima titubea con su mirada, para luego dirigirla nuevamente al suelo. Bakugou repentinamente da una piña en la pared—DEJA DE MIRARME CON LASTIMA, DEJA DE ESTAR DEPRIMIDO, ESO NO ME VA A DAR EL PUESTO DE ALFA.

—Lo sie...—lo cortó

—DEJA DE DISCULPARTE —entra en una habitación y antes de que Kirishima pueda pensar en que decirle, sale con una toalla, tijeras y un peine. Los deja sobre la mesa, para agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo al baño, en este abre la canilla de la pileta y pone a la fuerza la cabeza de Kirishima debajo del agua.

—¿Qué haces? —dice llevando una de sus manos al oído, para que no entrara el agua.

—Siempre trabajas con puras viejas, mucho que vas a ser tan idiota de ir con un barbijo por todos lados. Dudo que toleren también ese cambio en el cabello —Kirishima ríe, mientras Bakugou cierra el agua y él saca la cabeza.

—No son tan superficiales.

— ¿En serio? ¿Viejas ricas que contratan a un veintañero, sumiso, sin camisa, para entrenarlas? —dice cuando lo toma de la muñeca hasta llegar a la cocina, donde le señala una silla. Kirishima se sienta mientras hace el intento de agarrar la toalla para secar su cabello y Bakugou se lo impide —No te lo seques, que enseguida se va a parar de nuevo y no voy a poder cortarlo —Kirishima lleva sus brazos delante y lo acepta resignado.

—No entreno sin camisa, solo a veces, cuando me lo piden demasiado —el otro se ríe— y no soy sumiso —dice girándose a mirarlo.

—Entonces comienza a demostrarlo, Alfa. Porque lo pareces —dice pasando la toalla debajo del cuello de Kirishima, cuando se inclina hacia adelante Kirishima puede sentir como algo levemente se apoya en su nuca— muéstrame que la diosa no se equivoco contigo—dijo casi en un susurro.

Bakugou ata la toalla en la parte de atrás del cuello de Kirishima y lentamente, empieza a cortar. Eijirou cierra sus ojos, perdiéndose en la respiración del otro y el ruido de las tijeras. Mientras siente como cabello mojado va cayendo sobre sí. Cada tanto el cenizo posa sus dedos en sus mejillas, para cambiar su cabeza de posición.

Sigue cortando hasta que escuchan un fuerte ronquido en otra habitación, que rompe el ambiente creado. Ambos comparten una risa y Bakugou da el último corte. Comienza a sacudir el cabello de Kirishima para que se vayan los restos y éste inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, donde sus miradas se encuentran.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal quedó? —dice dando una de aquellas sonrisas tan típicas en él, que el otro no paraba de desear ver. Bakugou se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando caer su peso contra la silla; pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro de forma suave.

—No creas que ya olvidé del todo el asunto —la sonrisa de Kirishima se empieza a borrar y Bakugou se molesta por eso—sigo creyendo que la diosa luna se equivocó y me duele —el pelirrojo se apena al escuchar eso— no haber sido elegido. Es algo que siempre me va a afectar, pero —sus brazos se cierran, abrazando, el cuello contrario— si tengo que dar la vida por alguien, prefiero que seas tú —Eijirou se queda observando la mirada de Bakugou, y como este se inclina sobre él— demuéstrame lo que vales.

Los dedos de Kirishima comienzan a temblar, su piel se eriza y se relame los labios, mientras se inclina más hacia atrás. Llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Bakugou, sintiendo el cabello contrario en sus palmas; que se desliza suavemente por sus dedos, al tiempo que este los acaricia. Siente todo su ser lleno de distintas cosas, que naturalmente comienzan a abandonarlo y empieza a sentir como libera algo.

Bakugou comienza a bajar la cabeza, siendo ayudado también con la mano de Kirishima. Que aprieta el cabello contrario cuando sus labios se encuentran. La suavidad de los labios ajenos lo hacen derretirse y cuando abre la boca para intimar mas la unión, Bakugou se separa. Él se lo queda mirando con mirada expectante.

—Estás liberando un olor —dijo el cenizo al separarse. Kirishima se lo quedo mirando, para luego tocarse aturdido el rostro. Se queda en la misma posición, mirando el techo. Mientras escuchaba a Bakugou entrar al baño.

Tenía miedo. Había comenzado a liberar una esencia, ya sospechaba cual, sin poder controlarlo. ¿Qué sucedía si Bakugou no lo hubiera notado tan rápido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la estancia se llenaba de ella? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a liberarla? No lo sabía. ¿Bakugou estaba siendo controlado cuando comenzó a acercarse? No sabía nada, y tenía miedo de descubrir una verdad que podría dañar la persona que creía ser. Ahora entendía el malestar de su amiga. Se estaba despertando en él un miedo de haber obligado sentimientos en la persona que amaba para que lo perdone y se acerque a él.

Bakugou salió del baño, notando la mirada perdida de Kirishima que se encontraba dirigida hacia el techo y la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando ver aquellos filosos dientes. Se acercó al otro y poniéndose detrás suyo, igual a la posición en que estaba antes, se acercó y pasó su lengua por aquellos dientes que llamaban tanto su atención. Kirishima saltó en su asiento, de la sorpresa.

—No te rompas la cabeza, me aleje para cepillarme los dientes. No voy a dejar que te lleves tan mal recuerdo de mis besos —dijo, pensando que Kirishima se sentía rechazado. Este se sintió aliviado, aunque no del todo. Bakugou a veces llegaba a ser más amable de lo que el mismo creía y tal vez solamente quería alejar sus inquietudes.

— ¿Vas a ser un maldito deprimido todo el día?

—Lo siento —dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante para luego masajear su adolorido cuello.

—Mierda, deja de disculparte —dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Kirishima finalmente se puso de pie acercándose a la pequeña mesa donde había dejado su celular, al ver que se había hecho tarde se apuró en ponerse ropa deportiva dándose una agradable mirada en el pequeño espejo de su habitación al notar el nuevo peinado. Bakugou le había cortado más de lo que esperaba, pero le gustó el resultado. Al pensar en el corte, volvió a pensar en el beso y las dudas que este le traía.

Después de ponerse el pantalón, tomó el celular para llevarlo en el bolsillo. Al hacerlo, sintió como este empezó a vibrar. Lo levantó para observar que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de Ashido.

 **"Hablé con Yaoyorozu, dijo que hoy tiene un tiempo por la tarde"**

Se quedó observando el celular, pensando en la charla que había tenido con Bakugou. Necesitaba controlar sus habilidades, para no correr el riesgo de dañarlo. Ni a él ni a nadie. Como también le gustaría ser alguien que no lo decepcione, ni tampoco a sus amigos. Si iba a tener ese poder, quería usarlo para protegerlos.

 **"Genial, entonces confirma"**


	4. IV

**IV**

Kirishima se encontraba junto a Ashido esperando al Alfa del clan Yaoyorozu. Según Mina le había aclarado en el camino, el campus enorme donde se encontraban era pertenencia de diferentes socios como contactos que tenía el clan y todas sus mentes más brillantes se reunían para estudiar en el lugar. Y, aunque no faltaran miradas que giraran a apreciar la tez rosada de su amiga, tenían seguridad que no se escucharían rumores puertas afuera.

—Entonces, ¿Yaoyorozu no vendrá? —preguntó Kirishima luego de consultar su reloj, acomodándose mejor en la mesa donde estaba sentado.

—Ella no, dijo que nos vería allá. Esperamos a su compañero.

— ¿Él estudia acá? —mientras preguntaba, ella iba negando con la cabeza.

—Él no, su novia.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento, hasta que Kirishima abrió los ojos súbitamente y se la quedó mirando. Ashido le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

—Su... —la chica afirmaba con la cabeza— ¿Su novia... sirena? —dijo lo último en un susurro intentando ahogar la emoción.

Después de tener una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga, se quedó planteando las posibles preguntas que quería hacer. Sin darse cuenta, la chica se había levantado para saludar a alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos y todavía sin que él se diera cuenta, Ashido junto al desconocido se habían sentado a su lado.

—Como... la transportan... —comenzó por preguntar.

— ¿A quién? —respondió una voz desconocida. Kirishima se apresuró en levantar la vista para encontrarse con un joven de más o menos su misma, y nueva, estatura. Cabello gris y algún tipo de antifaz o cejas, que rodeaban sus ojos.

Quedó enmudecido, porque a pesar de no conocerlo, lo sentía desprender una gran presencia. Miró a su amiga con dudas y está solamente le sonrió, dándole a entender que no haría las presentaciones. Entonces Kirishima se posicionó frente al otro hombre y extendió su mano.

—Eijirou Kirishima —el contrario sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientes parecidos a los suyos y le dio un saludo firme.

—Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu —dijo el contrario— pero puedes llamarme Tetsutetsu —finalizó, agrandando mas la sonrisa. Kirishima no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero sonrió de igual forma.

—Supongo que eres el Alfa del clan Yaoyorozu —dijo soltando la mano contraria, mientras el otro asentía— soy el nuevo Alfa de nuestro clan.

—Vaya, es un placer. Cualquier duda que puedas tener no dudes en acercarte, yo ya hace cuatro años que me volví Alfa —gira hacia Ashido que estaba saludando a alguien que se acercaba a lo lejos y mira nuevamente a Kirishima— eras el último que faltaba por despertar.

—Ya podemos empezar con todo —dijo con alegría la chica, mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Sin dejar de mirar al mismo sitio, golpeó con torpeza el hombro de Eijirou— mira, mira, mira. Ahí viene. La primera vez que la conocí fue como si escuchara una canción de fondo para su aparición, hasta dude de mi sexualidad por un momento —terminó con una pequeña risa. Kirishima la observó dudoso y se giró para observar hacia el mismo lado.

Al encontrar aquellos orbes verdes, descubrió que su amiga no exageraba. Hubo un cambio obvio en el ambiente y pudo ver como todas las personas alrededor, aunque disimuladamente, tenían su vista fija en la chica. Era una sirena, nadie podía dudarlo aunque le faltará su conocida cola de pez. Tenía la presencia de ser algo mas allá de su entendimiento, algo fuera de su mundo. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Al verla acercarse comprendió lo que dijo su amiga, aunque no podía escuchar una canción si sentía como si los ruidos de su alrededor se hubieran alterado para ir al unísono con los pasos de la chica. Todo empezó a girar, los olores, los sonidos, la vista. Puso ambas manos en sus rodillas y alejó la vista abrumado, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar en el momento en que le dirigió la vista.

Después de calmar su respiración y habiéndose tranquilizado, junto a delicadas caricias en sus hombros por parte de Ashido, logró levantarse.

—Gracias

—De nada, me paso algo parecido la primera vez que la vi. Es peor en tu caso, ya que te acabas de convertir y tus sentidos están en un período de prueba —mientras decía esto Kirishima pudo ver como Tetsutetsu se acercaba a la chica y todas las miradas que le dirigían a la joven perdía sentido ante la mirada de enamoramiento que ella le dirigió a su pareja antes de besarlo— tal vez —continuó Ashido viendo que su amigo ya se hubo tranquilizado— era muy pronto para que los conocieras.

—Esta bien —respondió acariciando la mano que la chica aún posaba en su hombro— sea el momento que sea, de igual forma me iba a afectar. Además —agregó cuando alejaba la vista a la pareja que se acercaba para posarla en su amiga— si voy a poder ver una sirena no quiero esperar.


	5. V

**V**

Kirishima, nervioso, se afirma más a la cintura del chica mientras ella dobla en una esquina a gran velocidad. Desde su espalda podía notar su rostro sonriente mientras el viento de daba en la cara.

—¿Te gusta mucho andar en moto? —dijo técnicamente gritando.

—Si —respondió la sirena cuando frenó en una esquina— es mi segundo amor en este nuevo mundo.

La chica suspiró y reafirmó el agarre en el manubrio de la moto, Kirishima sonrió en respuesta.

Los restantes se habían dirigido a la mansión Yaoyorozu en un auto perteneciente al clan, la chica sugirió encontrarlos en el lugar ya que había ido con su moto y Ashido le rogó que llevará a su amigo, así se ponían al día.

Kirishima no sabía si agradecerle a la Alfa o reprocharle. Por un lado se sentía irreal estar cerca, peor, tocar a un ser digno de los cuentos de hadas como una sirena. Su piel no paró de temblar desde que se subió a la moto, por otro lado; estaba arruinando sus sentidos.

Ashido por un momento duda si es conveniente el simple hecho de llegar a conocerla y por otro le pide que este pegado a ella durante un viaje de veinte minutos. Si sus sentidos se volvieron locos solo al estar en su presencia, no sabía describir aquello.

El camino se veía borroso, y sentía como un olor a mar lo invadía. Podía sentir en sus oídos el ruido de olas romperse, aunque sabía que se encontraban muy lejos de éste para poder escucharlo.

También otros olores lo invadían, como del aceite de la moto o ligero olor a café, causándole náuseas por el gran choque que provocaba tal combinación para su sensible olfato.

—Disculpa —habló Eijirou cuándo la chica aceleraba.

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Puedes detenerte? —la chica se acercó a un borde y lo hizo. Se habían alejado de la avenida principal y ahora se encontraban rodeados de verde, con pocos autos pasando por el lugar.

Kirishima bajó y Kendou desvío la mirada, escuchándolo vomitar.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo Kendou, sentándose sobre la moto, mirando hacia la carretera—. Cuando conocí a tu amiga pasó exactamente lo mismo, pero creo que fue la razón por la que se acostumbró a mi presencia tan rápido. Porque tuvo todo el efecto en un primer momento.

Miró hacia atrás, dónde Kirishima se encontraba agachado, apoyado contra un árbol.

—Hubiera sido mas simple si te hubiera conocido antes de ser elegido, como pasó con mi prometido.

—¿Tienes agua? —escuchó de una voz enferma, detrás suyo.

—No, lo lamento —dijo negando con la cabeza, dándole la espalda— ¿Quieres que los llamen para que te vengan a buscar?

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que éste se negó.

—Si no te molesta, quisiera quedarme. Voy a confiar en la sabiduría de mi Alfa y aceptar todo el golpe de una para más adelante no tener problemas —Kendou escuchó pasos en el pasto que se acercaban, luego se detenían y nuevamente el sonido del vomito, sintió pena por él- esto debe ser muy incómodo para ti —dijo Kirishima entre arcadas— haremos lo que tu quieras.

—Esta bien —rió ella— creo que es una forma interesante de conocerse.

—¿No te molesta el olor? —dijo el chico habiéndose alejado nuevamente.

—No tengo muy buen olfato, bueno, no tenemos. En el agua no es algo necesario. En mi forma humana me sirve bastante bien para ser capaz de respirar, pero salvo eso... —se detuvo durante un instante y continuó— salvo ser capaz de sentir el aroma de Tetsu, no me ha funcionado.

Se mantuvo el silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente Kirishima continuó la charla.

—El Alfa de los Yaoyorozu, ¿Es por él que te convertiste humana?

—No —se apresuró en contestar— ayudó a decidirme, pero no fue la razón. Además, tengo forma humana pero no lo soy por completo. Si lo fueras no estaría en ese estado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

—En resumidas cuentas —palmeó el asiento de la moto— por esta belleza —escuchó desde detrás suyo una pequeña risa—. Me gustaba asomarme y verlas correr en la carretera, me daban una sensación de libertad. Las sirenas y tritones solo podemos nadar y nadar. Ustedes pueden nadar, correr, saltar y andar en tantos vehículos se les ocurra crear —se levantó, rodeando la moto y se apoyó en esta nuevamente. Mirando a Eijirou— un día, visitando el escondite de mi hermano, vi a unas cuantas personas entrenando en la playa. Que sabíamos pertenecer al clan Yaoyorozu y ahí me encontré a una de las brujas del clan, practicando sus ataques en el agua. Apenas se sorprendió al vernos, ya que estaba con mi hermano y se apresuró en dibujar unos códigos o algo por el estilo en la arena, momentos después estaba hablando. Y le entendíamos. No el sonido que salía por sus labios, sino que... —se quedó mirando por un momento hacía la nada, pensando como explicarse. Luego dirigió su mano hasta el costado de su frente. Señalándola— . Como si sus palabras o lo que quisiera transmitir directamente se dirigieran a mi mente. A Monoma no le gustó y me pidió que volviéramos —Kirishima no necesitó preguntar para entender que así se llamaba su hermano— yo le pedí que se calmara y comencé a hablarle. Además de que nuestro lenguaje es diferente, nuestras voces suelen ser demasiado agudas para el oído humano; pero ella me entendió. Desde atrás podíamos ver como diferentes miembros del clan nos veían sorprendidos, imagina dos seres del mar hablando con agudos sonidos inentendibles y la bruja del clan, hablando calmadamente mientras movía sus grandes manos.

—Debe haber sido interesante de ver —dijo Kirishima, luego de haberse recostado junto a un árbol. Bastante lejos del que había dejado lo que alguna vez fue su almuerzo.

—Tetsu dice que lo fue.

—¿Que te dijo la bruja?. La bruja del clan Yaorozu, ¿Es una que tiene habilidades de rana, verdad? —la sirena afirmó con la cabeza, los mareos se estaban yendo; haciendo que el joven quedará nuevamente sorprendido por la belleza de ella.

—Dijo que más de una vez me había visto asomarme a la superficie, como también su compañero en sus rondas nocturnas. Si estaba en busca de algo. Por ahora solo habían notado ellos mi constante mirada, pero los ancianos necesitaban cualquier excusa para comenzar una guerra, lo mejor era que explicará mis razones.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Kirishima asustado.

—Si, su gran cantidad de recursos significan que sus oponentes se rendirán sin dudarlo. Tomando "favores" de ellos —vio la expresión aterrada del Alfa de la familia contraria y quiso calmarlo— pero las cosas están cambiando. Cada vez Momo Yaoyorozu va ganando más el apoyo de sus súbditos, ella es una gran y dulce líder. Junto al apoyo de Tetsutetsu, traerán tiempos en armonía para todos.

—Bien —dijo Kirishima más calmado, habiendo olvidado por completo su malestar— ¿Después que pasó?

—Si, ¿Donde me quedé? —el otro no llegó a recordarle que ya lo había hecho ella misma— le expliqué mis razones —continuó— que quería conocer este mundo tan amplio que ustedes tienen. Me preguntó que pensaba mi hermano sobre eso, porque con su poder solo se podía comunicar con una persona a la vez y ya que él solo se dedicaba a pedirme aterrado que nos largáramos, le dije lo que conocía. No tiene gran interés en este mundo, pero tampoco es que pueda tener una buena vida en el océano.

—¿Por qué es eso? —la chica suspiró.

—En viejos tiempos las sirenas fueron tratadas como meros objetos de placer por los hombres que se enteraban de nuestra existencia. Se volvió costumbre liberar nuestra rabia por nuestras pasadas torturas y la imposibilidad de subir a la superficie por el terror de que volviera a pasar, en nuestros machos. Sin que éstos hayan hecho nada —Kendou se reclinó contra el asiento, fijando su vista en el suelo. Apenada—. Tienen que vivir alejados del resto de los tritones, porque nuestro sistema matriarcal no acepta que tengan ni siquiera un mínimo de vida social por el miedo que ataquen de vuelta. Ni hablar de acercarse a las hembras, ni siquiera a las que están en contra de la postura. Es un ambiente muy tóxico y nos marcaron grandes prohibiciones para solamente visitar a los que pertenecen a nuestra familia, o aquéllos que con los que usaron para tener hijas. Tienen terminantemente prohibido conocerlas o entrar en contacto, a menos que sean niños. Si ese es el caso, ellos los criarán y las madres no lo volverán a ver.

—Es terrible, lo lamento mucho —Kendou le respondió con una lenta afirmación de cabeza— ¿Tu hermano es como tú?

—Si —respondió, levantando la vista con una expresión más agradable— tras largas conversaciones con la bruja, mas adelante con Momo y finalmente con el otro brujo, aceptaron intentar volver nuestros cuerpos humanos y que estemos bajo su cuidado. En un principio mi hermano no aceptó, pero sin duda su vida sería más placentera. La Alfa se emocionaba al solo pensar en ayudar a alguien.

Kirishima observó como la chica sonriente miraba sus botas y sus emociones por ser Alfa se sacudieron. Se preguntaba si en un momento se acabaría aquel conflicto que lo invadía.

Estaba emocionado por conocer a una Alfa con una gran cantidad de súbditos a sus espaldas, pero que se alegraba por ayudar a una persona. Se alejaba sin duda alguna del Alfa que fue Endeavor y la idea que temía para si mismo.

El teléfono de la chica sonó y al sacarlo de su cartera Kirishima vio como en la pantalla había una foto del chico que había conocido antes. Ella se lo llevó al oído y contestó con palabras cariñosas.

—Dile que ya vamos —decía al levantarse del suelo y sacudirse los pantalones. La chica sonrió y transmitió el mensaje a su pareja.


	6. VI

**VI**

Después de un largo recorrido en el camino de entrada de los terrenos Yaoyorozu, que estaba rodeada de coloridos árboles y guardias que se iban sumando según se acercaban a la entrada principal; la moto se detuvo junto a un auto.

Kirishima se apresuró a bajar ya que las náuseas habían regresado, aunque por suerte era solo eso, y se acercó a su amiga. Que le frotaba la espalda mientras se reía en su oído.

Kendou, en cambio, les dejaba con pesar su motocicleta a guardias del lugar para luego acercarse a su novio. Que estaba, aparentemente, hablando solo. Kirishima observó al Alfa del clan contrario y luego a su compañera, con una mirada cargada de duda.

—Debe estar hablando con su lobizón(*) —le dijo la chica a su pregunta sin palabras. Kishima afirmó con la cabeza, hasta que se generó otra duda.

—¿No tendríamos que poder verlo? —susurró.

—Tendrías que leerte el libro —dijo riendo Mina.

—Pero... solo los alfas pueden ver a los lobizón ¿Verdad? Tendríamos que poder verlos ¿No? —Mina solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Kendou estaba a su lado.

—No estás tan alejado —dijo la chica, mientras su novio terminaba de hablar y daba las órdenes de que abrieran las puertas— solo los alfas pueden ver a los lobizones, pero, tienen que ser los alfas de su familia. En este caso, solo pueden ver a Jirou; Tetsutetsu y Yaoyorozu.

—Lo siento —dijo Tetsutetsu interrumpiendo la respuesta que fuera a dar Kirishima—, la alfa estaba preocupada por su tardanza; así que le pidió a Jirou si podía escuchar si tuvieron un problema y termino oyendo su conversación. Lo lamento —les dijo tanto a Kirishima como a su pareja.

—Ah, entonces, ¿Tuvimos todo el tiempo a alguien a nuestro lado? —dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus codos, fingiendo miedo— parece una historia de fantasmas.

Tetsutetsu rió, señalando hacia un gran pasillo que se abría frente a ellos. Ashido se adelantó siguiendo el olor del té que seguramente la dueña de la casa había preparado.

—No fue necesario que se acercara —continuó el joven de pelo plateado, tomando la mano de su pareja y agitándola en un vaivén mientras caminaban— su habilidad se centra en eso, escuchar sonidos a kilómetros de distancia.

—Increíble —dijo Kirishima sonriendo, luego dirigió su vista a su alrededor. Estaban caminando por un largo pasillo, rodeado por grandes ventanas que dejaba ver los enormes terrenos a su alrededor; como las casas pertenecientes a este en la lejanía.

Levantó la vista hacia arriba, hermosas pinturas en su alto techo. Hacia abajo, una elegante alfombra que acariciaba sus pasos. La mansión de su anterior Alfa era sin duda hermosa, pero quedaba extremadamente pequeña con lo poco que llegó a ver de esta. Su actual departamento ahora parecía una caja de zapatos.

Vio como su compañera se alejaba corriendo hacia la otra punta del pasillo, dónde era recibida por cuatro personas. Dos no podía reconocer, pero los otros era difícil no identificarlos. Aquéllos anchos hombros y dos metros de estatura, pertenecían sin duda a Inasa; mientras que a su lado, quedando bajo a comparación, se encontraba Todoroki. Con su inconfundible cabello de dos colores y quemadura en el ojo izquierdo. Levantó el brazo para saludarlos, siendo respondido de igual forma por el de menor estatura cuyo brazo era sujetado por el de una mujer y por el chico realmente alto, que lo saludaba por una inquietante reverencia. Sintió que pinchaban su brazo y giró su mirada hacia la pareja a su lado, que aparentemente intentaban llamar su atención.

—Lo siento —dijo Kendou, separando su mano— Tetsu te estaba hablando y no escuchabas.

—Entonces lo lamento yo —se apresuró a decir, observando como su amiga saltaba sobre la chica de cabello negro; que antes se encontraba tomando el brazo de Todoroki— ¿Podrían repetirlo?

—Que antes tú dijiste que es increíble la habilidad de Jirou —continuó Tetsutetsu señalando a una chica de estatura mas pequeña, junto a la chica de cabello negro— pero es más increíble el caso de ustedes. Dos lobizones en una familia.

—Eso es algo completamente nuevo, nunca visto —dijo Kendou, emocionada.

Kirishima se los quedó observando, extrañado. Atrasando su paso. Su clan sólo tenía un lobizón y esa era Hagakure ¿De que estaban hablando?

—Sólo tenemos un lobizón —respondió, finalmente, negando con la cabeza.

—No —siguió emocionado Tetsutetsu— Ashido nos lo contó. Hace poco despertó un nuevo lobizón, Midoriya ¿Verdad?

—NO —respondió, sin entender que estaba pasando. De que le estaban hablando.

Tetsutetsu decidió dejar de hablar, poniendo un brazo protector sobre su pareja. La chica de cabello negro, que antes de su cambio hubiera sido más alta que él, se acercó los pocos pasos que la separaban. Con Ashido detrás.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con una voz calmada.

—Lamento levantar la voz —dijo observando a la hermosa chica y luego a su amiga— ¿Porque dicen que Midoriya es un lobizón?

Ashido tragó saliva sonoramente. Aunque la vista estaba puesta en su amiga, pudo ver como la chica a su lado le indicaba a su compañero y a la sirena para que la acompañaran a la otra habitación. Por la mirada de su amiga se notaba que no agradecía que los dejaran solos. La Alfa levantó con nerviosismo su mano hasta llevarla a su brazo, lo miró apenada.

—¿Puedes esperarme? Me gustaría decírtelo más adelante. Hoy ya recibirás demasiada información.

Por los movimientos y gestos de su amiga notó que era algo que la incomodaba, así que solamente afirmó con la cabeza viéndola suspirar de alivio.

La puerta fue abierta, asomándose Jirou detrás de ella.

—El té ya esta servido.

* * *

(*)Lobizón: Le di un nuevo significado. En este caso, son un sub-tipo de hombres lobo (no se preocupen sólo es el hombre lobo normal, los Alfas y este). En este caso pueden "transformarse" siempre y cuándo uno de los Alfas de su clan se lo pida. Su cuerpo no cambia, sino más bien su cuerpo astral se aleja mientras el real queda inconsciente.

Este cuerpo astral, parecido a lo que pasa con los Alfas, tienen una habilidad única, como se pudo ver en el caso de Jirou. Una gran diferencia que tienen con los hombres lobo, es que no pueden tomar la forma de lobo (su cuerpo astral tiene la misma apariencia que su cuerpo normal), que solo sus Alfas pueden verlos y que, salvó en casos muy raros, no toman apariencia física. Mas claro, pueden ver pero no tocar.


	7. VII

**VII**

Kirishima siguió los pasos de su amiga y la chica de cabello morado. Entraron en lo que a primera vista era un vestíbulo, con decoraciones semejantes al del largo pasillo dónde iban caminando, pero más ancho y con pocas ventanas. Habían dos grandes sillones en forma perpendicular al otro y en una esquina un bar de tragos dónde resaltaban botellas de whisky que seguramente tendrían la edad de sus abuelos. El resto de la habitación estaba decorado con cuadros que ninguno de los dos podría pagar en toda su vida y un par de estatuas prolijamente colocadas. Todo rodeado por un ambiente sobrio que Kirishima relacionó a la chica que pudo ver solo unos instantes. Jirou los invitó a colgar sus abrigos en el perchero más cercano y luego los guió a una habitación cercana dónde los esperaban. Esta tenía un estilo parecido, pero la habitación era más grande y tenía una gran mesa de madera, que se veía antigua, en medio. Ni bien entraron a la habitación, la bonita mujer de cabello negro se levantó de su asiento con Todoroki caminando detrás suyo.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Yaoyorozu Momo, Alfa del clan Yaoyorozu —se presentó, mientras acercaba su mano para saludarlo. Kirishima recibió el saludo sintiendo su fuerte agarre—. Es un honor conocerte.

Kirishima sonrió nervioso— el honor es mío.

Ni bien se separaron del saludo, Todoroki tocó el hombro de Yaoyorozu pidiéndole que le hiciera lugar y seguido apoyó la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Sorprendiendo a quiénes lo observaban.

—Lamento haber faltado a tu nombramiento —dijo, cambiando la mirada del suelo hasta los ojos carmesí— fue una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo.

Kirishima sonrió al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario.

Después de un corto e incómodo silencio, Yaoyorozu les señalo a Ashido como a Kirishima los asientos que quedaban libres, invitándolos a acercarse.

—Pueden sentarse dónde gusten —siguió hablando Momo mientras le hacía una seña a la mucama para que sirviera el té y variados pasteles— espero que no le moleste hablar mientras tomamos el té, si quiere la charla puede esperar.

—No. Té con charla por mí esta bien —respondió sonriente por las bienvenidas Kirishima.

Fue puesto sobre la mesa un largo y delicado mantel blanco, junto a las infusiones y los pasteles en su punto exacto para ser devorados. Inconscientemente Kirishima se relamió los labios, y desvío su mirada para observar como escurría baba de la boca de su amiga. Dio un primer sorbo al té y sintió como su paladar bailaba.

—¿Que piensas de nuestro clan, Kirishima-san? —empezó a hablar Yaoyorozu luego de que las empleadas salieran.

—Que es enorme —dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—No tienes una idea —bromeó Tetsutetsu llevando un gran bocado de pastel de fresas a su boca, con su novia ayudando a limpiar la crema que lo había manchado con una servilleta.

—Si, es enorme. Y como marcó mi compañero es mucho mas grande de lo que esperarías. Actualmente los miembros se aproximan al número de cinco mil personas.

Kirishima se atragantó con la bebida y Ashido golpeó su espalda riéndose por su reacción, aunque en su momento ella tuvo la misma sorpresa.

—En teoría, considerando nuestra cantidad de miembros, ¿Cuántos lobos y brujos crees que nos integrarían?

—Bueno, no sé como funcionan otros clanes. Pero en el nuestro estamos integrados en su mayoría por los lobos y brujas de esta generación y la anterior. Los que quedan son integrantes de la familia que no heredaron de ninguno de los lados —giró la vista hacia el techo, mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa para rascar su cuello— ¿Cuatro mil entre lobos y brujas? Este es un número impresionante.

Momo dio una sonrisa triste mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso sería lo ideal. Los únicos lobos del clan nos encontramos en esta habitación, a eso le sumamos los dos brujos que tenemos. Los de las anteriores generaciones ya perdieron por completo sus habilidades y no sé cuánto más duren las mías —dijo observando su mano, desde dónde estaba saliendo una pequeña cuchara. Que luego dejó sobre su porción de pastel sin probar. Cerró la mano en un puño y la miró por un instante, luego levantó la vista hacia Kirishima que la observaba sorprendido—. Mi clan esta pagando por sus errores y si seguimos de la misma manera esta generación será la última.

—Y... ¿Las anteriores generaciones nunca hicieron nada para cambiarlo? —se animó a preguntar, por la negación de cabeza de la chica adivinaba la respuesta. Miró hacía su compañera que sólo le devolvió la mirada y luego volvió a preguntar:— ¿Como quieres que te ayudemos?

La pelinegra finalmente sonrió, mostrando que su belleza no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la sirena.

—Podemos empezar por hacernos amigos.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Habiendo terminado la merienda, Yaoyorozu hizo llamar a un chofer de su familia que llegó junto a una limosina para que conocieran los grandes terrenos de su clan. Por lo que estaba descubriendo Kirishima era un gran pueblo compuesto por casas idénticas -salvo la mansión Yaoyoruzu—. El clan contaba con un total de cinco escuelas (compuestas en sus diferentes niveles) y quiénes tenían permitido ir a las universidades, que estaban afiliadas a su clan, debían hacerlo fuera de las instalaciones.

—¿Como los que tiene permitido? —se giró Kirishima a preguntar, siendo que antes tenía la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana.

Yaoyoruzu, sentada frente suyo y ejerciendo como guía turística se peinó un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja y continuó—: En el último año de la preparatoria los miembros del clan deben superar unos exámenes hechos especialmente por nuestros miembros más eruditos, y solo aquellos que logren pasar con excelentes calificaciones tienen permitido seguir sus estudios. Kirishima observó con una mirada confusa a Tetsutetsu que tenía la vista fija en la fábrica por la que estaban pasando, luego volvió la vista hacia la chica.

—¿Y los que no tienen permitido seguir estudiando?

Esta vez Yaoyorozu dirigió la vista hacía su compañero y este notó que era su hora de adentrarse a la conversación.

—Aquí —dijo el de pelo plateado levantando ligeramente la mano— el que no tenía permitido seguir estudiando. Todo lo que nos queda es conseguir un trabajo dentro de las limitaciones del clan, puede ser en algunas de las fábricas que se encuentran dentro de los terrenos, en algunos de los pequeños negocios, como sirviente en la mansión Yaoyorozu.

—Como profesor —sumó su compañera.

—Como profesor. Siempre y cuándo hayas tenido un puntaje alto en los exámenes pero no lo suficiente para que se te permitiera los estudios universitarios. Por lo menos tienen la opción de seguir estudiando dentro del clan. Y un par más —se rasca el cuello intentando recordar y mirando hacía el suelo, luego levanta la vista hacia el Alfa del clan contrario— todos deben tener un trabajo principal que de alguna forma pueden elegir y el obligatorio trabajo secundario.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kirishima.

—Miembros del ejército —concluyó la Alfa.

Tetsutetsu notando que ella se encargaría de seguir la conversación, se reclinó en el asiento y comenzó a mandar mensajes —seguramente con su novia— pensó Kirishima recordando que tanto esta como Ashido, Todoroki, Jirou y Inasa, habían decidido quedarse en la mansión.

—No importa la profesión, no importa la edad, no importa la salud. Todos son miembros del ejército, salvo los universitarios. —La joven cruzó las piernas y le señaló con la cabeza hacía fuera. En ese momento estaban pasando, como tantas veces en el recorrido, frente a un campo de entrenamiento— Los mayores dicen que necesitamos a los recibidos por su cerebro y el dinero que hacen entrar gracias a el, pero no les interesa mucho el resto de nuestra gente.

—Eso tampoco significa que los estudiados lo pasen mucho mejor —la acompañó Tetsutetsu, alejando la vista de la ventana. La Alfa sorprendida se giró a verlo.

—Yo nunca dije eso —volvió la vista hacia Kirishima— quiénes puedan estudiar, tienen que seguir las carreras que imponen los altos mandos. Tienen que ir a las universidades afiliadas al clan y ya recibidos, trabajando en las compañías afiliadas al clan deben dejar gran parte de sus ingresos como un tributo a la casa principal. Comprar una casa en nuestros terrenos y casarse...

—Con alguien del sexo opuesto —la interrumpió Tetsutetsu.

—Más allá de su preferencia, claro está. Han habido muchos matrimonios forzados —se interrumpió un momento y siguió hablando desviando la mirada y con la voz mas suave— como castigos en los rincones más oscuros de la mansión de mi familia.

La joven se tomó ambas manos y miró hacia el suelo del auto. Tetsutetsu, sentado en el mismo asiento de Kirishima, se pasó al asiento de enfrente para rodear con los brazos a su compañera. Que escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—Estás son cosas que cada miembro del clan conoce y el miedo hizo aceptar, pero los pocos años que llevo siendo Alfa me hicieron conocer otros aspectos que solo agravan las cosas y su caso es aún peor —dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga— ya que creció en ese ambiente, con la gente que hacía todo esto —escucharon un sollozo de Yaoyorozu y Kirishima no tuvo ninguna duda de que haría lo imposible por ayudarla. Tetsutetsu siguió—: En un principio, estando seguros de que el próximo Alfa de tu clan sería Todoroki, pensaban hacer una lobola (*) —con la última palabra Kirishima abrió bien los ojos, pero afirmó con la cabeza como si hubiera entendido— pero, bueno, ya sabes como terminaron las cosas. Yo ya estoy en pareja desde hace tiempo así que tampoco podría haberme juntado con Ashido, además de que mi compañera me repitió varias veces que ni lo pensará. Eso es algo que integrantes de su familia empezaron, y que a si mismo un Yaoyorozu terminaría. Por suerte en el medio de todo esto se terminó enamorando de Todoroki y recibió un poco de felicidad que tanto merecía.

—Supongo que de la misma forma forma en que tu no pensaste en hacer el lobola por estar en pareja, no me querían hablar porque ella quería hacerlo conmigo —escucharon una pequeña risa de la chica mientras se separaba de su compañero, Kirishima se preguntaba si había usado mal la palabra.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba pedirte matrimonio —volvió a hablar la chica riendo, limpiando las últimas lágrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos—. Como dije antes, quiero que seamos amigos. Que nuestros clanes sean hermanos y nos ayudemos a crecer mutuamente. Tal vez podríamos empezar porque los graduados puedan vivir fuera de nuestras tierras y ustedes ayudarlos a conocer el mundo fuera de las limitaciones que siempre tuvieron impuestas, o mostrarles posibilidades a los que no tuvieron oportunidad de salir de los terrenos, o —juntó ambas manos creando sin proponerse un aplauso, sonrojada y sonriente. Ya habiendo recuperado el animo por completo— podría empezar a acercarme a ellos por mi misma, para que ya no vean a los Yaoyorozu como algo tan lejano.

—De a poco —dijo Tetsutetsu.

—Muy muy de a poco, tengo que pensar cuáles serán mis movimientos a ejercer y dejarlo de tal forma que mis predecesores sigan mis pasos —puso su mano sobre su mentón pensando y viendo por la ventana, notando que se acercaban nuevamente a la entrada de la mansión dónde ya los esperaban sus amigos junto a un joven rubio que era golpeado por la sirena—. Tomará mucho más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado, pero con su apoyo podremos hacerlo.

Kirishima solamente afirmaba con la cabeza, estaba inmerso en un mundo que no se había tomado el tiempo de conocer al completo. Con una responsabilidad que se le escurría en las manos y ni siquiera sabía bien cual era su forma de participación. Siguió sonriendo hasta que llegaron con los otros, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. El rubio, que tenía una fragancia similar a la de Kendou intentaba burlarse de ellos sin éxito ya que nadie le prestaba atención. Lo habían presentado como Monoma, al contrario de su hermana no estaba muy interesado en conocer ese mundo pero sí de conocer gente; ya que se comportaban con él muy diferente a como lo hicieron los suyos durante toda su vida. Pero todavía no se sentía listo para confiar, así que se escondía bajo una coraza de burlas; impidiendo que los demás se le acercaran.

Tetsutetsu ya le había adelantado algo al respecto antes de bajarse del auto, lo que no tuvieron en cuenta es que las sensaciones de náuseas y de mareo que casi había superado por completo, pudieran volver habiendo dos de ellos. Porque a pesar de las críticas mal intencionadas a su clan —que parecía haberse tomado el tiempo de estudiar— seguía siendo un tritón. De rasgos hermosos y ojos que lo invitaban a zambullirse al océano, combinado al olor a mar que desprendía junto al de su cola oculta. Sumado los propios olores que ya desde antes desprendía su hermana.

El grupo hablaba y la luna se colaba en el cielo ya oscuro. Los colores se hicieron visibles, Kirishima podía sentir el chocar de olas. Olor a mar, a pescado, a perfume de mujer y de hombre, olor a café, olor a té. Olor a sudor, olor a lobo, olor a podrido. Un asqueroso olor a podrido que antes no había sentido y venía desde dentro de la mansión. Olor a muerto.

Se reclinó y vomitó.

Monoma rió mientras su hermana se disculpaba y lo empujaba hacía dentro, despidiéndose de ellos con las manos. Tetsutetsu se agachó a su lado y le acarició la espalda, mencionando que esa era una mala despedida. Yaoyorozu le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse y Todoroki le pidió a Inasa que fuera a buscar su auto.

—Gracias por avergonzarme —bromeó Ashido mientras se ponía de pie, Kirishima sonrió para tranquilizarla. Pero el olor a podrido lo hacía desear correr de allí.

* * *

(*) Esta palabra va a tener un significado único en la historia, diferente a su significado real.


	9. IX

**IX**

Shoto se quedo observando como a pasos pesados Kirishima, su nuevo Alfa, entraba junto a su compañera al auto que considerando su nuevo puesto debería pertenecerle; pero apostaba lo que fuera a que su padre se le aferraría con uñas y garras para impedirlo, al igual que hizo con Ashido. Una suave mano se posa en la suya y lo hace desviar la mirada. Yaoyorozu, su hermosa novia, se encontraba a su lado con una gentil sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó débilmente la chica para no ser escuchada por el resto, aunque sus compañeros ya hubieron entrado y el resto se encontraban a un par de metros. Todoroki afirmó con la cabeza, y después de cerciorar que nadie los estuviera viendo, beso su frente.

—Sí, solo lamento no haber sido elegido —mentía— esto podría aletargar nuestros planes.

—Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de ello. —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió, y tras observar de nuevo hacia el auto y que ella fingiera que no lo notará, dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego separarse—. Nos vemos, llámame en la noche.

—Lo haré —dijo acercándose al auto.

Yaoyorozu lo despidió con la mano, como a sus invitados. Pero no lo veía a él ni a los dos líderes, sino al chico que recibía a su prometido con una sonrisa. Aquél a quien su pareja siempre observaba antes de besarse, o mostrar alguna muestra de afecto. Cuándo este levanto la vista y le devolvió el saludo, ella le sonrió como si nada pasará. Realmente no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello.

Ya con el auto habiéndose ido, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la mansión. El olor era abismal, y tenían dos Alfas con quienes quería crear confianza que pasaron el tiempo dentro de ella. ¿Los encantamientos estarán perdiendo su efecto?, por las reacciones de Todoroki, o de cualquier miembro de su clan que entrara a hacer las labores domesticas el olor era camuflado. Pero no pudo evitar ver ciertas caras que hacía Ashido mientras tomaban el té, o el vomito de Kirishima; hasta Inasa presentaba un temblor en sus manos.

Sus pasos se fueron acelerando, recorriendo pasillos, bajando largas escaleras. Finalmente descansando al apoyar su mano y escribir un código para abrir una puerta. Las nauseas y el olor a putrefacción la atacaron como un torbellino. Dio un paso hacia dentro, donde la encontraron las escaleras que seguían largos metros hacia abajo. Sus pasos se multiplicaron al adentrase en la oscura habitación que desde pequeña la aterraba. Los sirvientes ya estaban empezando a hacer la limpieza del lugar.

—Madre.


	10. X

**X**

Sero estaba seguro de haber nacido para amar a Ashido. Si se lo dijera a alguien de afuera, o hasta sus amigos, seguramente se lo criticarían. Que debería vivir para sí mismo, para una meta propia; que claro que las tenía, por ejemplo, estaba estudiando turismo para cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo; pero en su meta también sumada a la chica rosada tomando su mano mientras le mostraba lugares desconocidos que hicieran iluminar sus hermosos ojos. En sus sueños ella siempre sonreía, cuándo él le tomaba la mano en un almuerzo frente de la torre Eiffel o bailando una música tradicional en un pequeño pueblito, ella siempre sonríe, tanto en la vida real como en sus ilusiones, y a él le gustaría mantener aquella sonrisa.

Si le pidieran ubicar el momento exacto en que cayó enamorado de ella, le sería imposible. Después de todo, nació para amarla. El enamoramiento bien pudo haber nacido el momento en que la conoció, ella con tres años y su cabello rizado completamente negro, a juego con su oscura piel, o se pudo haber dado con el tiempo, con pequeños detalles que le pasaron desapercibidos. Lo único que sabía era que amarla le era tan necesario como respirar y tan apegado a su sistema como el proceso de mover las piernas para caminar.

Sus pensamientos sobre la chica de sus sueños y realidades se ven interrumpidos al caer de la cama. Abre los ojos y recuerda, la parlanchina de Hagakure le estaba hablando entusiasmada sobre su futura boda.

—Sero, ¿Me estás escuchando? —se queja, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No —dice riendo mientras ella le da pequeños golpes en la cabeza— me perdí cuándo dijiste de que podría ir a una cita con Ashido.

—No es una cita, es una boda. Pero si —afirmó fuertemente con la cabeza— es mi madrina, así que está obligada a ir. —Tras lo último dicho recae en sus palabras y junta sus manos temblorosas liberando un pequeño chillido, luego se apresura a subir a la cama de Sero para saltar sobre esta repitiendo constantemente "Señora Tooru Ojiro". Hanta ríe, porque tal vez en su situación haría algo semejante, y se une a sus saltos y festejos.

Después de una hora de festejos improvisados, entre que se rompía la cama de Sero y que se devoraban todo lo que estaba en la casa; apareció Bakugou sorprendido por la presencia de la chica y, pocos minutos después, Ashido junto a Kirishima, que ya eran atacados por el hambre. Ni bien la chica vio a su amiga, fue corriendo para saltar a su encuentro. Después de todo, no esperaba que regresara tan pronto.

—Tooru —exclamó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y mantener el abrazo— llegaste muy pronto.

—Si, la elección del nuevo Alfa y el que siga amando a Mashirao con más fuerza cada día me hizo pensar, "Hey, tal vez si es el momento" y lo mejor es que da con las fechas que había reservado en nuestra primer cita —dijo feliz entre los brazos de su amiga, esta se separó y empezaron a gritar al unísono.

Sero observó la felicidad de Tooru, ella es un ejemplo de nos escuchar las críticas a sus acciones. El mismo día que conoció al tranquilo de Ojiro cayó en que era su alma gemela y en la mismísima primer cita, lo arrastró a reservar un lugar para su boda. Que sería justo un año después, en lo que sería su primer aniversario si todo salía bien y si ese repentino romance no terminaba tan rápido como empezó.

A la chica sus padres la persiguieron diciéndole de que era una mala idea, ellos mismos constantemente le preguntaban si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que faltando dos meses para la boda, sus padres la obligaron a un viaje donde se alejaría de su prometido, así, según ellos, finalmente pondría los pies en la tierra. Pero eso no pasó. Todos pudieron escuchar en sus llamados para saludar, como extrañaba cada instante a aquel chico que la hizo perderse en solo una mirada. La chica, siempre siguiendo temas como el destino; obviamente tuvo que tomar como señal que se eligiera el líder masculino tan cerca de la fecha y que su amor por su enamorado —y como el de él hacia ella— solo había crecido con la distancia. Así que ella tomó la elección de Kirishima como que el mundo le señalaba el nuevo comienzo que haría su vida. Su nuevo líder, acompañar a su mejor amiga de quien era la mano derecha a todos los cambios que deseara hacer y empezar un nuevo camino hasta el final del arcoíris junto al chico que amaba tanto.

Ajeno a todo, Kirishima cerraba la puerta del departamento y se dirigía hacía una silla dónde se desplomaba con una notable expresión enferma. Bakugou sin duda lo notó, pero antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo; Sero se le adelantó.

—Viejo, te ves terrible ¿Estás bien? —dijo poniéndose a su lado y hablando en un tono bajo, para no interrumpir la alegría de las chicas. El contrarío afirmó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —respondió con el mismo tono suave. Seguido sintió una mano caliente en su frente y unos ojos carmín que lo miraban desde arriba.

—¿Es una de esas mierdas? —preguntó Bakugou aún tocando su frente— ¿Uno de los cambios de tu cuerpo?

—Si —mintió Kirishima, alejando con pesar la mano de quién le gustaba— es uno de esos cambios —terminó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo, odiaba tener que mentirle pero él tampoco sabía muy bien que estaba pasando para poder hablarlo bien.

En el camino de vuelta Inasa preguntó si habían sentido ese horrible olor, Todoroki respondió extrañado que no. Pero sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante con la de su compañera que se notaba preocupada. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, dónde Todoroki volvió a hablar "Aunque no sentí ningún olor, creo saber a qué se refieren. Por favor Alfas, no desconfíen de Yaoyorozu". Lo último lo dijo girándose hacia atrás, intercambiando miradas entre ambos. Ashido apretó su mano antes de salir y Kirishima se alegró que ya dentro se encontrara con su mejor amiga para que le borrara esa expresión tan atípica en su rostro. En cuanto a él, no le dio una respuesta a Todoroki y solo se despidió.

Levantó ligeramente la vista para ver como Ashido y Hagakure hablaban emocionadas de los vestidos de dama de honor.

—Hey —se sumó sorpresivamente a la charla Bakugou— ¿Siguen las mismas fechas?

—Si —respondió la novia emocionada— dentro de una semana —remarcó levantando el dedo índice, tras eso Ashido la abrazo por la cintura y volvieron a saltar y gritar emocionadas.

Bakugou se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con una obvia mueca irritada, Sero lo miró confundido y Kirishima ni siquiera levantó la vista. Le era imposible olvidar ese olor y menos tan rápido como lo había hecho su amiga.

—Alfa —dijo fastidiado— ¿Recuerda lo que es dentro de una semana? —razón por la que él se acordó de la fecha en primer lugar.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas dejando de lado su festejo— ¿Tu cumpleaños? —se animó a preguntar Ashido.

—Tendrás un gran pastel —dijo emocionada Hagakure.

—NO. —respondió irritado Bakugou, sufriendo al pensar que aquellas dos tenían una jerarquía más alta que la suya. Respiró, intentando tranquilizarse— Piensa Alfa, sólo debemos preocuparnos de una semana al mes.

—Yo de dos —dijo en tono de chiste, mientras chocaba el codo con el de su amiga. Pero entendió lo que quería decir Bakugou, porque en un principio lo había tenido en cuenta. Se acercó a un calendario que tenían colgado en una pared— aunque, si las dos semanas se convierten en una esta lobita es peligrosa —continuó, buscando la fecha. La encontró, dejándola marcada con su dedo— ¿Se acuerdan del año pasado? Estaban aterrados —rió.

—Alfa. —Ya sé Bakugou. Es el último día del ciclo, el más fácil de controlar. Sólo debo pedirle algunas medicinas a Ibara, ponerle un tanto de concentración de mi parte, y ninguno de ustedes se transformará —terminó guiñando un ojo. Bakugou resopló aún más irritado, lo que confundió y molestó a la chica.

— ¿Controlarás también a Kirishima? —soltó, disfrutando cada palabra y las reacciones de su líder.

—Mierda —soltó la chica en un suspiro. Quemando en ácido el calendario debajo de sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa si en la luna llena es su presentación? ¿ACASO NO PENSASTE…? —Comenzó levantando la voz, siendo interrumpido por Ashido.

—CÁLLATE BAKUGO. —Este sintió un fuerte apriete en su garganta, su boca se entumeció y sus ojos comenzaron a girar lentamente en sus órbitas quedando poco a poco en blanco. Se pudo escuchar un ruido que escapó de su boca, que hizo que todos temblaran y que Ashido corriera a su lado intentando controlarse a si misma, donde su amigo rasguñaba con fuerza su cuello en un intento de lo que lo estuviera atacando le permitiera respirar. Finalmente la Alfa pudo liberar su habilidad y saltó a abrazarlo a tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, disculpándose entre lágrimas y con el ambiente enmudecido.

La alegría que los embragaba fue cortada de un tajo, la lobizón y Sero fueron presas de un inquietante terror hacia la persona que tanto apreciaban. Kirishima levantó poco a poco la mirada y observó como Bakugou intentaba separarse de los brazos de Ashido, mientras esta le volvía y volvía a pedir disculpas.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kirishima, todos giraron a observarlo sorprendidos— si no fuera porque me transformé tan cerca de la fecha esto no hubiera pasado.

—No, es mi culpa —negó con la cabeza Hagakure— nunca me paré a pensar en ustedes al elegir la fecha, y aún así la reservé de noche.

—Lo lamento—seguía repitiendo Ashido en el oído de Bakugou, ambos arrodillando frente a frente.

—Sé que no fue a propósito —dijo habiéndose dado por vencido en separar el abrazo. Que, sorprendentemente, junto a su aroma, lo tranquilizaba— es más bien raro que considerando las fechas la diosa luna decidiera la presentación tan pronto.

—Ve a preguntarle a Uraraka —dijo Sero, en un tono que la chica sintió que la acariciaba. Ashido se levantó tras dejar un beso en la frente de Bakugou— ella se comunica más fácilmente que el resto con la diosa, tal vez pueda averiguar la fecha.

Mina le sonrió por poder hablarle como normalmente a pesar de lo sucedido hace unos instantes y él no tuvo de otra opción de corresponder la sonrisa.

—Bien, hablaré con Ochako y arreglaremos que haremos —observó a Hagakure que afirmó con la cabeza, dando a entender que la acompañaría. Agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que caía sobre cielo tras la ventana para no tener que tapar cada parte de su colorida persona. Se despidió de Sero y Kirishima desde lejos, y de Bakugou con un abrazo. Disculpándose nuevamente, con éste empujándola por la cabeza intentando no tocar sus preciados cuernos.

A la salida se cruzaron con Kaminari que estaba llegando, a cuál una saludó chocando los cinco y otra con un alegre abrazo.

—Ya sé que queda mal que lo diga… —comenzó Sero con Kaminari cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Entonces no lo digas —soltó Bakugou, sentándose en la silla junto a Kirishima. A quién a pesar de estar volviéndoles los colores, aún lucía enfermo.

—Pero —siguió hablando de todas maneras— te envidió un poco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bakugou viendo como Kirishima se alejaba hacia su habitación. —Ya sabes, es horrible lo que paso recién. Pero la última vez que Ashido pensó haber usado un poco de sus habilidades conmigo, que no lo hizo —necesitó recalcar, junto a Kaminari que le respondía desde la cocina "lo sabemos"— se alejó de mi de forma atroz.

—Eres un idiota —respondió Bakugou dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kirishima, preocupado por cómo este se encontraba.

—No, es que ver cómo te abrazaba me hizo dar cuenta de lo alejada que se comporta conmigo —siguió, sin darse cuenta de que Bakugou se había ido.

— ¿Abrazo? —preguntó Kaminari, comiendo un mejunje raro sacado de la heladera— ¿Que me perdí?

—Unas cuántas cosas —respondió Sero, dándose cuenta que el cenizo se había ido— Ashido, sin querer, uso su poder en Bakugou.

—Vaya —dijo dándole una mordida a aquello que Sero pensaba cenar— algo habrá pasado. —Hanta levantó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —Nuestra Alfa sabe lo que hace, sabe controlar su poder bastante bien ¿No? —Sero afirmó con la cabeza— tal vez estaba reprimiendo algo, o yo que sé —terminó dando otra mordida, sin saber que desde otra habitación los dos restantes compañeros de casa los estaban escuchando.

—Con que reprimiendo algo -dijo Bakugou, parado junto a la puerta de Kirishima— ¿Sabes algo?

El Alfa se lo quedó observando y pensó que sí. Que posiblemente el secreto que tenía sobre Midoriya, o el arreglo que estaban haciendo con Yaoyorozu, o que esta le estuviera escondiendo algo y que ella tendría que hacer frente a todas éstas cosas con una sonrisa para no preocupar al resto, porque es la líder y debería mantenerlos a salvo, tanto de los problemas como de las preocupaciones. Que saliera Bakugou a marcarle sus errores seguramente fue lo necesario para empujar aquella ficha de domino que desencadenaría el "no lo estoy haciendo bien" que la atormentaba. Porque como mejor amigo, Kirishima sabía que ella amaba ser el Alfa, y ahora, como compañero, podía entender toda la presión que aquello ejercía a quien estuvo tanto tiempo haciéndolo sola.

—Bakugou —finalmente habló, con el otro sintiéndose ignorado dispuesto a irse.

—Sí.

— ¿Mañana me podrás ayudar a entender las reglas? —el otro respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Ya tendrías que sabértelas —Kirishima lo tomó como un sí.

Lo único que le quedaba era intentar ser un compañero a la altura y conocer las rutas a transitar era la base.


End file.
